Important ZET and Bloodline Descriptions
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: Descriptions of important people in ZET and the Bloodline. Some have been redone, but for those that were already done, look to Crimson Industries and Team Goofy973.


**Important ZET and Bloodline Descriptions**

**Invader Zim: **Green skinned, purple eyed Irken, about 4 feet tall, with a PAK engrained into his back. He is brilliant yet misunderstood. Field Leader of ZEpicTeam. Age: 75

**Oronture Brayden: **Full name Michaeliumite Braydion. Is about 6 foot 2, and has black hair and hazel eyes. Oronture is married to AJ Lee, and the founding father of the Brayden Bloodline. He wields the ShadowSaber which only lives to drink blood. He is a Zesarite, their Emperor to be exact. He has 6 kids. Age: 26

**AJ Lee: **Full name April Jeanette Mendez Brayden. Is about 5 foot 2, and has black hair and brown eyes. Married to Oronture, and the mother of the Bloodline. She wields a lightstaff, but has fierce fighting skills. She is human, the only in the Bloodline, and Empress of Zesar, and has 6 kids. Age: 26

**Shadow the Hedgehog: **The Ultimate Lifeform. Black hedgehog, with red stripes. Has the ability to break the light barrier, and to use Chaos Energy. Age: Unknown

**The 10****th**** Doctor (David Tennant): **Quirky time lord. Brown eyes, and hair to match. Wears glasses on occasion. Grows horrible when enraged, and is Zim's main advisor. Works well with Kara Azura. Age: 900

**The 11****th**** Doctor (Matt Smith): **Even quirkier time lord. Brown eyes and hair to match. Grows evil in rage. Best friends with Oronture and AJ. Age: 1000

**Godzilla: **Charcoal gray, radioactive Godzillasuar, which will kill just about anything. Has an unbreakable will. Age: 100

**AJr: **Firstborn Daughter of Oronture and AJ. Full name AJ Tekka Brayden Junior. Has brown hair and brown eyes, and looks just like her mother. Vice leader of TG973, and honorary member of ZEpicTeam. Happily married and has three kids with TG973 leader Coran Tekka. Wields the great power of the Prophecy in combat. Age: 25

**Oronture Junior: **Firstborn son of Oronture and AJ. Full name Oronture Brayden Junior. Has black hair and hazel eyes, and looks exact to his father. Married to Silver Aranica, and has two kids, one being dead, slain by Suaron. Wields his father's old diamond sword, the Bull Hammer. King of Naboo, and guardian against Melkor. Age: 25

**April: **Full name April Brayden, but also known throughout the ZEpicVerse as the Tortured Child. Leader and CyberQueen of the Cybermen on Mondas, and the biological mother of Kara Azura. Chocolate hair and brown eyes. Second Born daughter of Oronture and AJ. Age: 19

**Michael: **Full name Michael Brayden. Second born son of Oronture and AJ. He has black hair and brown eyes, and looks like his father. Dating Iris Tantux, and is slowly helping her let go of her past. Wields a curved diamond blade, and a diamond pistol. Age: 21

**Rebecca: **Full name Rebecca Azura Brayden. She is the third born daughter of Oronture and AJ. She is a Valar, as she was conceived in Oronture and AJ's vacation to Valinor. She has black hair. Her eyes are color changing, being blue normally, and changing to green during serious emotions. She uses her powers, and her favored weapon is her double bladed blue lightsaber. She is happily married to Crimson Azura and has had one kid with him. They adopted Kara also, when they felt April could no longer care for her. Age: 21

**Liz: **Full name Elizabeth Brayden. Newest daughter of Oronture and AJ. Liz is a Maiar, the last of the light of Valinor transferred into her. She has blonde hair and green eyes, much like her aunt, Angel Brayden. She is the third kid that Oronture and AJ have vowed to raise legit, no rapid ageing. Age: 6 months

**Angel: **Full name Angel Brayden. Has blonde hair and green eyes. Oronture's sister, and only surviving sibling, and like him, she is a Zesarite. She's never had a relationship other than a sisterly one with Oronture, and has never sought to. Helped Oronture get through his relationship with AJ at ZEU, and was AJ's maid of honor. Wields guns with the best of them. Age: 25

**Ally: **Full name Allison Brayden Aranica. Daughter of Oronture Junior and Silver Aranica, and their only surviving child. Has brown hair and brown eyes. Is still young, and has not been trained yet. Age: 2

**Hunter: **Full name Hunter Brayden Aranica. Son of Oronture Junior and Silver Aranica. Wields a sword of mythril. Hunter was killed by Suaron at the Hour of The Shadow, falling for the defense of Alaris Prime. Has blonde hair and brown eyes. Was dating Chloe Frazer. Age at death: 25


End file.
